


I Never

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Rose Series [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Gen, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: After the skirmish with the stormtroopers on Kashyyyk, Rose and company have a quiet moment in Mala's house. Contains STAR WARS HOLIDAY SPECIAL, although hopefully I can redeem it a bit. Also contains rusty writing skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

It's a game that they've managed to play at least in those rare moments when the Empire isn't chasing them, when they can rest for a bit. So around the fireplace, Rose, Han, Leia, Luke, Chewbacca and the other Wookiees play the game.  
  
Rose is almost grateful for the fire. There's something about having been on Tatooine almost all her life that's made other planets, such as this one, seem colder than they should be. Even huddling up in her poncho, she's suddenly aware of Luke's presence at her shoulder, his concerned eyes on her, and for a moment, it warms her more than the fire ever could.  
  
Because true, she is far away from home. But stuck with Luke and the others? It's not so bad.  
  
If nothing else, even as they play the game, Rose tries to keep it light. It's meant to be light, after all.  
  
"All right, Luke," Han says, "It's your turn."  
  
Luke bites his lip, almost as if there's something he wants to say, but hasn't quite figured out yet. Finally, he says, "I have never...been in space before."  
  
Han raises an eyebrow. "You don't say. You and Desert Rose here..."  
  
Rose hides a smile. At least, their relationship with Han has gotten closer, much closer, than when they first left Tatooine. When she first met Han, Rose can remember how she thought of him to be handsome, but ultimately, with an off-putting sort of arrogance that would make the likes of Tatooine street thugs blanch.   
  
"I know," Luke says, but he smiles as well. "Rose?"  
  
 _All right._  Rose speaks up now. "I have never...tried fried tauntaun."  
  
Han makes a face. "Well, don't. Trust me; you know how bad tauntauns smell?"  
  
"I've heard," Rose says.  
  
"Well, trust me, they don't taste very good either. Believe me, I've tried it."  
  
Leia raises an eyebrow now. "For what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I lost a bet," Han says. "The likes of which I took with someone named Lando Calrissian. You should meet him sometime. Lovely man."  
  
"I don't think 'lovely man' and 'had to eat fried tauntaun after I lost a bet' belong in the same sentence, Han," Rose says, if only with a smile.  
  
"Well...different definitions," Han says. "Now...what about you, Leia?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I have never," Leia says, "Gone to Tatooine before. Or Ithor, for that matter."  
  
"Maybe we'll go there," Rose says. "After..." She trails off if only for a bit; somehow, she doesn't know how long it will be before the war ends. Back on Tatooine, she heard bits and pieces, but if nothing else, it seemed almost as if the war was going on forever. Even the idea of going to Ithor for a bit, with no pursuing Imperial troops, no fear of Imperial spies or putting those they cared about in danger...it's almost overwhelming.  
  
She can feel Luke's hand on her shoulder, steadying her if only for a moment. Rose takes a deep breath, turns to look at Han. "What about you, Han?"  
  
And even as they go around the fire, exchanging secrets, exchanging things they've never done, laughing and chatting all the while, Rose can feel, at least for a moment, at home. Tomorrow, they'll have to go back into the war. Tomorrow, they'll have to go back into the matter of missions. But for now, they can enjoy themselves, laugh a bit, smile a bit, and pretend if only for a moment that they're far away from the horrors of the Empire, and everything is all right. 


End file.
